driv3rfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sean.shn
I, or I should say WE are calm Me, Smashbro and Rain, we're all calm, I'm just telling you that you insist to talk to us and try to befriend us, but don't you think this is such a waste of time? You can find better friends personally and even on the internet, but why they should be us after such a internet war? I don't wanna be a dick, I just wanna tell you that you don't really need us to be happy in life, we are not the only people in the world (Talk) 14:48, October 25, 2014 (UTC) For real,what is really wrong with you? You keep sending messages to me, to Rain, to Smashbro, why all this, huh? Can't you just stop? Ilan only blocked because you are uncivil, and is it a liying? You keep this behavior and doesn't even stop! And stop saying that brazilian people are the worst, because I know you are a brazilian (Talk) 13:04, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay, for the first time, i'll be friendly with you, get focused on studying, don't be worried if you have aspergers, don't be offensive and disrespectful to anyone else (including WildBrick and Ilan) and please, think that you can be happy, you just need to focus on what you want to do, car engineer is a good job, I was going to do that, so, just focus on that, internet is not something you need to worry about, just keep studying, don't bother anything you see on the internet, just relax, don't even get on the wiki if you want to keep calm, adios (Talk) 17:23, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm impressed I didn't say that you were coming back with XPanettaa, I mean that EVEN YOU have learned not to stay crying to be unblocked on a wiki while XP didn't learn, so I thought "Wow, even Sean is not that childish", that's all I said (Talk) 11:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) KidPanettaa Hehehe I think now you understand the real meaning of "annoying", that kid acts like if he was being recorded with a camera and his words were going to be on the TV, well, the best advice I can give to you is to stop replying him or even tell any admin to block his profile to send any message to you, he is very annoying and childish, when he came to the GTA wiki he thought he could tell orders to an admin, don't worry about that, just don't reply him Anyway, I ''might ''give you a second chance in the Scarface wiki, but there will be rules (Talk) 15:40, November 25, 2014 (UTC) They watched your attitudes last time, they think you're getting better, but first you should prove that you are actually getting better, these are the tips to prove it: *Being civil, respectful and sometimes friendly with other users *Writing relevant info and not removing trivial facts (except if they are way to irrelevant) *Not talking too much *Reading the image policy before adding any picture *Last but not the least, adding templates (Talk) 15:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Just wait some time, I don't know if they will be so friendly with you so quick, they must be convinced that you are really getting better (Talk) 16:15, November 25, 2014 (UTC) All okay, but if I don't reply, i'm too busy studying (Talk) 16:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) 17 years old, the school is over, 18 years old, college begins (Talk) 17:32, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Who wouldn't feel better without that annoying kid disturbing uh? He is one of the worst users i've ever seen in the wiki, he, along with John Paul, RazorShooter and Su35s (Talk) 13:49, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, everybody hates him since he made Smurfynz leave the wiki for a while, I even told him "understand that everybody hates you, you made such a great user leave the wiki" and he was still edit warring with other members, he is that kind of a guy that you want to punch him in the face, their parents shouldn't let him use a computer ever (Talk) 14:03, November 26, 2014 (UTC) You said everything now, if we keep bothering them, they'll annoy us even more, we should stop replying them, KidPanettaa and John Paul are never welcome in my wiki, that is a one man wiki, there are about three other users on that wiki, if vandals manage to get there, half a year blocked, if they don't listen, 2 years block (Talk) 14:17, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, just don't do too many things, unless they are relevant (Talk) 14:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) NO (talk) 18:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC)